1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the communications field, and in particular to an interaction of an electronic reading device with an address pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices exist for accepting user input and controlling user interaction with desktop and portable computers, personal digital assistance (PDAs), mobile phones, and other types of electronic devices. For example, a keyboard can be used to accept typed input and other types of commands, a mouse or a track-ball can be used to provide relative motion input as well as various types of point-and-click selections, a keypad can be used to provide input of numerical data and functional commands, navigational keys can be used for scrolling lists or otherwise repositioning a cursor, and various types of touchpads or touchscreens can be used to provide absolute positional coordinate inputs. Each type of mechanism for accepting input and for supporting user interaction has benefits and disadvantages in terms of size, convenience, flexibility, responsiveness, and easy of use. Generally, the selection of a particular type of input mechanism is dependent upon the function of the application and the degree and type of interaction required.
With the ever expanding capabilities and availability of applications both on the Internet and the area of wireless technology, there continues to be a need to develop and provide new mechanisms for accepting input and interacting with users. In particular, some of the existing technologies suffer from drawbacks or limitations, such as size and flexibility, that make them impractical and/or inconvenient to use in some situations. By expanding the range of mechanisms for supporting user interaction, application developers and end-users can have greater flexibility in the selection of input devices. Preferably, any such new mechanisms will provide increased flexibility and will maximize user convenience. In addition, the development of new mechanisms for interacting with users can expand the realm of potential applications.
For example, while a keyboard typically provides a great deal of flexibility, particularly when it is used in connection with a mouse, a touchscreen, or other navigational device, its size makes it inconvenient in many cases, especially in the wireless context.
The present invention comprises a system and method for interacting with a device using an electronic reading apparatus. The device can be, for example, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a computer, or a television, or a passive device, such as a whiteboard. The device includes an address pattern that can be generated statically or dynamically or printed in a static or manually changeable manner. By detecting portions of the address pattern with the electronic reading apparatus, both the device and a particular position on the device can be determined. In addition, using an identifier associated with the electronic reading apparatus, the user of the device can be identified.
In the case of electronic devices, the address pattern can frequently be generated or otherwise printed on a display screen. Then, by determining detected positions on the display screen, the display can be controlled. This control function can be performed by a processor that receives information about the positions detected by the electronic reading apparatus. Preferably, the electronic reading apparatus communicates with the processor via a radio interface.
For passive devices, the detection of a portion of the address pattern can initiate preselected functions. For example, by detecting a plurality of consecutive positions of the electronic reading apparatus on the address pattern, information written or drawn on the device can be detected. Such information can be stored or delivered to a server for use in performing a particular function.
In another embodiment, the invention comprises an interactive notice board that includes a display screen, wherein users can interact with the notice board using an electronic reading device. By detecting areas on the notice board that include an address pattern or detecting items posted on the notice board that include an address pattern, information relating to the detected areas or items can be displayed on the display screen of the notice board. Similarly, the electronic reading device can be used to interact with paper-based user interfaces on the interactive notice board, such as a calendar application, graphics application, or messaging application.